Nefera de Nile
Nefera de Nile's the older sister of Cleo de Nile and a Monster High graduate/former fear squad captain. She's vain and hostile, feelings born from deep-rooted paranoia and a combo inferiority/superiority complex. Despite her graduating, Nefera's had trouble succeeding in her life beyond high school, and therefore often returns to Monster High, not rarely to torment her younger sister, Cleo. As such, she's one of the franchise's antagonists. Portrayers In the English cartoon, she is voiced by Wendee Lee. In the Hebrew version, she's voiced by Ronit Bakerman, who also voices Headless Headmistress Bloodgood. Character Personality From her appearances thus far, Nefera seems to think that she's perfect, and that everyone else is beneath her - even her own younger sister, Cleo de Nile. She's always pointing out Cleo's flaws, and pushing Cleo towards acting more like her, even in matters that don't concern her. Nefera also appears to be quite deceitful, as she sometimes blames her sister for things that she herself has done, getting Cleo into trouble instead."Miss Infearmation" She's basically an older version of Cleo, relying on their family servants and not even looking twice at a task that seems beneath her. This is most likely due to her regal heritage, and the fact that Nefera would be next in line for their dad's throne since she's the oldest. Plus having the attention of being a "world-famous" supermodel going to her head makes her even more stuck-up and meaner than Cleo is. Either way, she's very bossy and has been since she and her sister were little kids. But despite her nasty ways, Nefera can have her moments of kindness and has thus shown the capacity to be a nice ghoul, as shown in Kind: The Shockumentary, after being told by Cleo that she was a great older sister, she smiled sincerely and let the Kind Campaign leaders through the door without being rude. Appearance There's an obvious family resemblance between the de Nile sisters. Nefera's hair is nile blue (it's unknown if this is her natural hair color or if she dyed it), with thick highlights of black and gold, which is done up into a ponytail through a gold headdress with a single braid. Her eye color is light purple. Like her sister, Cleo, she too has a diamond shaped birthmark on her face, the difference being that of it's color, orange. She's always in some bandage wrappings, which she probably needs so she doesn't disappear into dust, just like Cleo.Cleo de Nile's Facebook profile Relationships Family Cleo's her younger sister by three years. She acts very superior to Cleo, and will do anything to make her look bad. Because both sisters have superiority complexes, they don't get along very well. In the books, their father is Ramses de Nile, a wealthy and successful antiques dealer. Not much is known about their mother. They also have an aunt named Nefertiti, and an uncle named Tutankhamun, according to the books. Friends In response to the Friends entry of her profile, Nefera claims that she "rules alone". But in Neferamore and Monster Mashionals Part 1, she was shown to be friends with Toralei and the werecat twins, Meowlody and Purrsephone. This friendship probably got blemished in Monster Mashionals Part 2, when the trio retaliated against Nefera's lack of trust for their fearleading skills (as Nefera had tried cheating so they could beat Cleo's B-squad). Pet Nefera's pet is a scarab beetle named Azura. Its gender isn't clear because Nefera's profile says that Azura's a male, but an entry in Nefera's Campus Stroll diary contradicts this, claiming that Azura's in fact a female. She also states in her bio that he/she brings her the sun. Books In Back and Deader Than Ever, Nefera's said to live in Cairo. Here, Spectra Vondergeist mistakes the de Nile sisters for being twins. Timeline * June 13, 2011: Mattel requests the trademark for Nefera de Nile. * June 16, 2011: Nefera de Nile is mentioned in "Miss Infearmation". * June 23, 2011: Nefera de Nile makes her 2D cartoon debut in "Hyde and Shriek". * June, 2011: Nefera de Nile makes her diary debut in Cleo's 'School's Out' diary. * July 15, 2011: Nefera de Nile's profile is published on the ''Monster High'' website. * July 15, 2011: Nefera de Nile's profile art is revealed. * July 21, 2011: Nefera de Nile's first doll is put on display at San Diego Comic-Con International. * Late January, 2012: Nefera de Nile's first doll is released as part of the 'Campus Stroll' series. * May 1, 2012: Nefera de Nile makes her ''Monster High'' book debut in Back and Deader Than Ever. * October 9, 2012: Nefera de Nile makes her 3D cartoon debut in "Ghouls Rule". Notes *"Nefer" is an old Egyptian word meaning "inner and outer beauty", and was popularly incorporated into Egyptian names for women. The name "Nefera" is a reference to Nefertiti, the most famous Egyptian queen after Cleopatra, whom Cleo is named after. * Nefera must be around 5,845 years old, as she said that she's 3 years older than Cleo, whose profile says that she's about 5,842 years old. * Nefera's preference for Almas caviar and white truffles exemplify her luxurious upbringing: both top the list of most expensive foods/ingredients worldwide. * Despite already graduating, Nefera's seen leaving and entering Monster High in the Kind Campaign special. This follows on a note to Cleo's School's Out diary entry about Nefera keeping tabs on Monster High still. * Her bandages on her arm are different colors between appearances in both her official art and the webisodes. Additionally, her leg bandages are flipped. * In "Dueling Personality", it's stated by Headless Headmistress Bloodgood that Nefera's "the most decorated fearleading captain" in the history of Monster High. * In "Monster Mashionals Part 2", it's revealed that Nefera has a glass-shattering shout akin to Cleo's scream. * Her catchphrase is "Wrapped Up In The Past". * Nefera has a scar on her left arm, which she usually keeps covered with bandages. She was born with this scar (thus making it a birthmark). Nefera keeps this covered up due to her insecurities about her own perfection.Nefera's scar, confirmed to be a birthmark. at Monster High Dolls * In her profile art, her skin appears to be a light brown color, and much darker than Cleo's. In the webisodes, however, her skin's light peach and much lighter than Cleo's skin. Gallery Webisode gallery Nefera-pose.png|Nefera NEFERA Outside.PNG|"My gorgeous perfectly shaped ears are burning. I don't mind when people talk about me..." I-m-calling-dad-nefera-de-nile-29844638-393-461.png|Nefera blackmailing Cleo's friends... Monster-High-Nefera4.png|Nefera, satisfied.... NEFERIA.png|Nefera in the "latest" fashion trend Dp64.PNG|Meet the new queen, same as the old queen. Neferamore - fiery Nefera.jpg|Nefera in Neferamore Neferamore - Nefera Kicked Out.jpg|Nefera Kicked Out! - News Headline Neferamore - from the shadows.jpg|Toralei, Purrsephone & Meowlody's black silhouettes and Nefera Pompom fight.JPG|Nefera, watching her younger sister Cleo fight with Toralei over pompoms Nefera_attack.png|Nefera about to attack Cleo. 90342809385000000_L.png|"You're right. We can't win it without....." 90342809385000000_m.png|"The Book!" gffg.jpg|Nefera, smiling evily with how the fearleading tournament is going... Fearleaders Toralei Nefera Purrsephone Meowlody.PNG|Toralei, Purrsephone and Meowlody with Nefera as fearleaders for the Monster High A Team File900111.PNG|Nefera thinking they need her father's ancient amulets to win... Untitledhuyu.jpg|Nefera using one of her father's amulets Nefera_Scream.PNG|Nefera breaking the jumbo screen Screen Shot 2011-10-05 at 3.32.48 PM.jpg|"Hey, little sis!" Screen Shot 2011-10-05 at 3.32.42 PM.jpg|Nefera talking to her sister Cleo Nefera1.jpg|Nefera smiling at Cleo Bean Scare Done That - sister rivalry.jpg|"Please!" Nefera.PNG|Nefera's hair is messed up and stepped on by the zombies until Cleo's bad luck charm is broken. monsterhigh_neferamore.png.jpg Nefera-cleo-and-nefra-de-nile-31889414-447-324.png|Nefera sitting in her seat with her two servants. The side of her seat are sun rays and gray thunderclouds plus a fish. TV special gallery Cleo nefera ramses.5.png|Cleo and Nefera in "Ghouls Rule!" Tumblr mbhmuy8vLp1rt9tbgo1 500.png|"When are you going to start growing up?" Tumblr mbhmrp7x0k1rt9tbgo1 500.png|"That's so true daddy." Monster high ghouls rule 14.png|"Imaginary Nefera here!" Miscellaneous gallery Bio Nefera.PNG|Nefera de Nile Official Bio NeferaDeNile.jpg Teen Scream Photoshoot game - Nefera.PNG|Nefera from Teen Scream photoshoot game References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Mummies Category:Fear Squad members Category:Monster High book characters Category:Volume 2 characters Category:Volume 3 characters Category:Fright On! characters Category:Ghouls Rule characters Category:Werecats